Reality Is Not Always As It Seems
by Kamisama Love
Summary: Mollye, a study abroad student, experiences something she never would have thought imaginable. Through adventure and romance, will she lose herself to evil, or will she overcome it with some help?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Thank you for being the brave few to check out my story! I've had this one in my head for a very long while and I felt the need to type it out. It's a Sesshomaru and OC (Other Character) type. I normally ship Sesshomaru with Kagome and I always will. However, I have this other character in my mind who I also ship him with. She's my own made up character, so this story and concept is completely mine. The characters, if they seem familiar, are from the show. However, other names are completely mine. I hope you enjoy this. This is also my second ever fanfic, so be kind and remember to leave reviews. This is going to be a long story, and I promise to update once or more every week. Enjoy! (:

~I will only write this once: Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All others belong to me.

Chapter 1

Mollye sat on the train looking out the window. Her study abroad trip to Japan was just getting more and more amazing as time went on. She had been to Japan once already for the same trip a Summer before, but this time she was allowed to stay longer. She was currently, or would be in the fall, a Senior in college. She attended an all women's college back in the states, in Georgia, Macon to be exact. The women's college was the first one that had been opened in America and she had been very lucky to get in. She was intelligent, but she didn't believe she was intelligent enough to attend such a prestigious college. She was happy though. It had granted her so many opportunities, such as this. Japan had always fascinated her. She loved the culture, people, food, shows, and anything having to do with it. She was in Hiroshima for two weeks for a Summer Seminar having to do with the bombing. She had already been there a week and she had been granted an extra week to travel and site see. She was currently on a train headed to Tokyo, a place she had wanted to see since childhood. She was by herself, though that did not scare her. Unlike in the states, she was used to going places and traveling alone in Japan. She felt safer for some reason and more powerful. As the train neared Tokyo Mollye began to feel a weird sensation wash over her body but she shook it off. She suffered from extreme anxiety so she wrote it off as that and smiled as they neared the train platform.

Stepping off of the train Mollye grinned happily. She was finally here! Her childhood dream had come true! She didn't know exactly what to do now so she walked into the train ticket building in front of her. She still couldn't shake this feeling inside of her but she just chalked it up to nerves. Walking up to a huge desk at the front she rung a bell that was on the desk and waited for assistance. "Konichiwa, I was wondering if you could help me." She asked a small woman who walked out. "Hai, how may I help you?" The woman asked very pleased that the young woman knew some Japanese. "I am looking to get to Higurashi Shrine. Do you know when a taxi or bus will be here?" She asked politely. "Ah yes, Higurashi shrine. Yes a taxi should come up soon in the front out of those doors right there." The woman said pointing to two doors to Mollye's right. "Just wave and they should stop for you. It will be 10,000 Yen to get there. Do you need to make change?" The woman asked. "Oh no, I have plenty. Thank you very much." Mollye said bowing to her who bowed in return. Walking towards the double doors Mollye walked out into the fresh air and spotted a taxi parked out front. "Sumimasen, could you possibly take me to Higurashi Shrine please?" Mollye asked as she came to the drivers window. "Hai, that will be 10,000 Yen." The driver said holding his hand out. Mollye gave him the money and hopped in the back seat and the driver took off. Looking out the window Mollye's stomach was in knots. She was so nervous to be going to this shrine. She had done a lot of research over the shrine and it had become her obsession as of late. She knew that it was the same shrine that was used in the Inuyasha series, her favorite animated show. The shrine had been a model used by Rumiko Takahashi and she wanted to see it desperately while she was here. She was hoping that it would be the same as it had been in the show. That show had been her childhood all the way until now. She had grown up with the show. It had been there with her in her darkest times and had helped her cope through life at it's roughest points. Mollye smiled in remembrance. Yes, this was going to be life changing, she just knew it. As they neared a street, Mollye felt her skin tingle all over and her stomach dropped. 'It's just nerves. I'm not having a panic attack. I just need to calm down. I'm just extremely nervous, that's all.' She told herself taking deep breaths.

They neared the shrine and the driver parked. Looking out the window Mollye gasped. It was exactly as it had been portrayed and how she had imagined it to be. Stepping out of the taxi she thanked the driver and walked up the long steps to the shrine. When she looked around she noticed a two story house sitting to her right, a huge tree in the middle across from her, and a smaller looking shrine next to it on her left. Walking up to the tree she stared up at it. "This must be the Goshinboku, or God, tree that Inuyasha was pinned to. How funny, there's a mark here in the tree too." She said to herself stroking the inch deep mark. She felt something radiating to her left. She couldn't quite place the feeling but it felt strong. Turning to her left she looked at the small shrine in front of her. Walking to it she opened the doors and peered down and her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Holy...is that. They actually have a well here? Rumiko must have gone all out for her story. She never did miss details though." Mollye said to herself wondering if she should walk down. Her skin tingled more and more and the radiating from inside got stronger. "What the hell is this feeling? I've never felt anything so...powerful. Yeah that's the word. Powerful. It feels like power? This is weird. I wonder what it looks like inside though. Like how deep could it be?" She mumbled to herself. Stepping on the first step she wondered if she should be in here in the first place. Shrugging her shoulders she walked all the way down until she was at the edge. Peering down she noticed that it wasn't too deep. She could jump down if she wanted to. Suddenly her phone went off. Looking at the caller ID she answered it right away. "Teeter! How are you! I miss you so much!" She exclaimed to her sister. "Teeter" was her nickname for her. Her name in actuality was Merritt, but she seldom used that name for her. They were extremely close for being so close together in age. Her being 22 and her sister 20. "Hi Audie! I miss you too! What are you up to? How's Japan treating you?" Her sister asked excitedly. "Oh it's going great! I'm at the shrine now and they even have an actual damn well here, like who would have thought! I'm peering down in it now." Mollye said laughing. "You really are obsessed. You traveled all the way to damn Tokyo just to see a well and shrine." Her sister said snickering. "Yeah I know. It's my life though, you know that. I honestly can't help it at this point." Mollye said peering down into the well trying to see the bottom better. As she did so she lost her balance and caught herself on the edge but her phone fell over. "Oh no!" She exclaimed reaching out, but it was too late. She looked over, squinting her eyes, and noticed that her phone lay face up and undamaged. It was a miracle. "Merritt, my damn phone feel into the well! I gotta go down and get it. Hang on a second. She looked around the sides and noticed a rope ladder. Bracing herself against the edge she put her foot on the first rung and started to climb down. The powerful feeling washed over her igniting the blood in her veins. "What the hell?" Mollye exclaimed actually becoming scared. She stepped down and picked up her phone and put it to her ear. "Sorry Teeter. I was clumsy and my phone fe..." Mollye stopped talking. The air around her was thick and powerful and a blue shimmering light started to engulf her. Looking down she noticed her feet no longer were touching the ground. She was floating! "WHAT. I DON'T...WHAT IS GOING ON!" She shouted as the light started to recede. "Autumn! What's going on?! Talk to me!" Her sister exclaimed from the other side of the phone. When the light was gone, Mollye looked down and noticed that her feet were planted firmly again on the thick dirt ground. "I...I don't know. Merritt, something happened. I don't...I can't even explain it. I've been having this weird feeling all day. Hang on. I gotta get out of this well before I have a legit panic attack." She said shaking. The feeling had gone away aside from the small tingling feeling inside of her. Stepping up onto the ladder she climbed up and swung her leg over the edge. "What! This isn't happening. I'm dreaming. This can't be real." She exclaimed terrified now. "M-Merritt, I must have fallen into the well. I don't understand. I don't think i'm in Tokyo anymore." She said whispering looking around at the vast green forest surrounding her.


	2. Chapter 2

Damn that last chapter had my heart beating super fast. I hope people actually read this story, if not, oh well. I'm happy to write it anyways. Now on with the story! :D

Chapter 2

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! Autumn...this isn't funny. What's going on?" Merritt asked sounding scared. "I-I don't know. Like, I can't even explain it. When I came into the well the outside had buildings and then I came down here and the air around me turned blue. I felt such power coming from the well. I didn't know what was wrong. And as soon as I climbed out...MERRITT I'M IN A DAMN FOREST!" Mollye exclaimed. This was not happening. It just wasn't real. She had fallen. Someone would come looking for her uncconscious body, right? The people back at the University she was staying at knew she had come here. "Autumn, that doesn't even make any sense. Are you sure you aren't messing with me? It's not funny anymore." Merritt said sounding worried. "I swear to God i'm not. Merritt, i'm in a forest. I'm not in the city anymore. The only time this...oh my God! The only time this ever worked was in the series I think i'm going to have a panic attack this can't be happening i'm just dreaming." Mollye babbled on extremely worried. "You're not dreaming, get your shit together. You need to find someone and ask what's going on. Anyone! Do I need to call Momma? No wait, that would be a terrible idea. She would probably fly on over to Japan to find you herself. How charged is your phone?" Her sister asked trying to calm Mollye down. "Um it's fully charged. Okay, i'm just going to look around and figure out what's going on. I'll call you when I know. I don't want to waste my battery. Merritt, in case anything happened or whatever, I love you okay?" She said on the verge of tears. "Audie it's okay. Nothings going to happen. I love you too. Just be careful." Her sister replied. Mollye hung up the phone and walked through the forest slowly. It only took a few minuted for her to come out and onto a dirt path. In the distance was...a village. 'Wait, a village!?' Her mind screamed. There wasn't even any real buildings! Just huts and a huge river! "This is just a dream. I just...I should ask someone anyways and go along with it." She said groaning to herself.

Walking up to the river she noticed a bridge. Trudging slowly she crossed it. People came out of their huts looking weirdly at her and she blushed. They were all dressed in old timey clothes she noticed. She knew what they were from her researching of ancient Japan. The men were wearing hakamas and haoris while the women wore kimono's. Their clothes, most of them anyways, were dirty. She stopped and looked down at what she was wearing and groaned to herself. She stood out like hell! She was wearing short jean shorts, it was hard for her to find regular shorts since she was so short. They showed her thigh tattoos as well which was another downside. She presumed that no many, if hardly any, had tattoos in this time. Wait, time? That had to be it. She was definitely in a different time period. Tucked into her shorts she wore a maroon cut off sleeve shirt and for shoes she wore multicolored vans. Her hair, unlike the women here, was cut short. Well, it was to her chin and she also had a nose ring in. Her appearance probably was frightening. She was extremely adorable with short dirty blonde hair and glasses, but she looked...different. "Who the hell are you?" A man asked coming up pointing a finger at her. "I-I um well, I was wondering if there was someone I could talk to. My name is Mollye." She said shaking. She was terrified and ever since she had gotten here the tingling in her had intensified. It wasn't uncomfortable, just weird. "Heh, what the hell are ya? Are you a demon!? You must be a demon to look so weird." He exclaimed advancing on her making her back up. "A demon? What...i'm not a demon. There's no such things as demons." She exclaimed upset that he was being so rude. What was his problem anyways! "So she says demons don't exist! She must be a demon then or a witch!" The man said screaming into the crowd that had gathered. "Hey wait, step aside. Let me through. What is going on here? Who are you talking to?" A female voice said coming through the crowd making the mans head turn. A woman with a white haori and red hakamas stepped through the crowd and walked towards Mollye and the man. "Ah, Lady..." Before the man could finish Mollye gasped out loud. "K-Kagome?"


	3. Chapter 3

I just lover cliff hangers. I think this may be my best story yet and my favorite!

Chapter 3

"H-How do you know my name?" Kagome asked confused. "I-I this isn't happening. You're not real. They're not real." Mollye said pointing to everyone who had gathered. "None of this is real!" She shouted. "Calm down. Why don't you come with me. I can make you some food. I think we need to talk." Kagome said coming over to Mollye who had started to shake as tears slipped down her face. "I'm sorry...i'm having...I think i'm having a panic attack. This is embarrassing." She said sobbing. Kagome just put an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her. "You all, everything is fine. Don't worry. She is a friend of mine and she means no harm. Go back to your homes." Kagome said to everyone as the crowd started to disperse. Walking a little ways Kagome veered right and took a small path that led to a fairly big hut. Stepping inside Kagome stopped. Mollye's eyes widened and she started to shake more. "No..." "Inuyasha...put a mat down on the floor so that she can sit." Kagome said to the silver haired man that stood in front of them taking something in a wooden spoon. Who's that? Why' she so scared and dressed so...differently? Aye Kagome, she looks like she's from your time!" Inuyasha exclaimed putting a mat down on the ground. Kagome led Mollye over to it and they both sat down, Kagome in front of her. "Okay, I need you to breathe in and out for me. Okay? No one is going to hurt you." She said putting her hands on her shoulders. "But...that's not possible. That's Inuyasha. How is he real? This can't be real. I'm sorry I keep saying that, I must sound annoying. It's just that none of this _is _real. I just fell in the well and i'm unconscious." Mollye stated calming down. She was slowly coming to the fact that this was all a dream. "A well? You mean the bone eaters well? That would explain why you're dressed so differently. This isn't a dream though...we are very real. If you can feel me touching you, then this is real." Kagome said squeezing her shoulder.

Mollye just stared in shock. "I don't understand...am I really in the feudal era? This is all real? You are real, Inuyasha is real, this place is real?" She said in disbelief. "Yes, this is all real. I don't know how, but you are able to travel through the well it seems. Are you American?" Kagome asked trying to piece together everything. "Yeah, i'm in Japan for a study abroad trip. I went to your shrine to see it. I had seen it in the series and I wanted to see it up close." Mollye whispered. "The series? What do you mean?" Kagome questioned. "The Inuyasha series. It's an animated Japanese tv series. You haven't heard of it?" Mollye asked shocked. "N-No...I had no idea. I haven't been able to go home in 10 years. That's how long i've been here. When I came back the well closed up, so I have no idea how life is on the other side. I still look young though, since i'm a miko we age slower like demons. I learned that as time went on and noticed I had hardly aged. But the series, my brother mentioned wanting to create a tv series when he grew up based on my adventures. I had been so happy that my little brother had an idea of what he wanted to do, that I wrote down every adventure and the people who I had encountered and how they looked. He would be in his 20's now. He must have accomplished his goal." Kagome said smiling happily. "But Rumiko Takahashi created the series, or so I thought. Maybe he helped her. This is so...unreal. But how did I get here?" Mollye wondered aloud. "I have no idea, but I will see if I can find out. Kayede should be by soon for dinner. Until then you can stay with us." Kagome said smiling. "It will be good to have someone from my time and a girl no less!" "Keh, great. Another female. Just what I need." Inuyasha said sitting down cross legged. Mollye giggled and sat up on her knees reaching out and touching his ears. "Aye stop that will ya!" He said swatting her hands away. "Sorry, I just...i've always dreamed of doing that. You are my hero, you know? I grew up knowing you and watching you. I even had a crush on you at one point! Funny how things turn out considering how in love with..." Mollye stopped and her face reddened. "Wait...you what? Who are you in love with here?" Kagome asked curiously. "O-Oh no one. I'd rather not say. It doesn't matter, it's just a silly infatuation. Forget I said anything." Mollye said laughing softly.

As they talked about the future and their adventures the flap to the door opened and an elderly woman stepped in. "Aye child, I hear someone else in here. Do ye have company?" The woman asked as Kagome got up and so did Mollye. "Yes I do. Kayede, this is..." Kagome gasped. "I didn't even ask you for your name, i'm so sorry!" "Oh no it's fine. It's Mollye. My name is Mollye Smith." Mollye said laughing. "Kayede, Mollye is a new friend of mine. She came here...through the well. We aren't exactly sure how, but she is from my time and from an entirely different country!" Kagome exclaimed. "The well ye say? Come, let us sit and talk about this. You are certainly different child." She said sitting down next to Inuyasha. Mollye explained to them what had happened when she had entered the well as they all listened intently. "Ah I see. Yes, then the aura around you would explain it. I sensed it as I came near the hut. You have great power in ye, child. Great power indeed." Kayede said making them all gasp. "Power? What do you mean? I don't have power. I'm just...well an ordinary girl." Mollye asked confused. "Nay, child. You are most certainly not. It seems you are a miko as this one is." Kayede said pointing to Kagome. "The power on you, however, is much stronger. The strongest I have ever felt coming from a human." Mollye just stared in extreme shock. Her, a priestess? What world had she stepped into!


	4. Chapter 4

Well this story has a nice start and some people have actually read it so far! If you are those people, bless you haha. Please review or leave a comment if you want me to continue. (:

Chapter 4

"Yes child. You have great power. I have heard over time of a prophecy and it makes me wonder if it was talking about you." Kayede said stroking her chin. "Prophecy? What do you mean?" Mollye asked becoming even more confused than she already was. First she had power, then she was a priestess WITH great power, and now she could be a part of a prophecy? Really, only stuff like this happened in her dreams. That was all she dreamed about; saving the world or doing some greater good and then maybe falling in love in the process. She hadn't dated anyone in over 5 years. It's not like she was lonely anymore. She had come to terms with the fact that it was just going to take her longer than her friends to find someone. She had bigger plans anyways. First she wanted to move to Japan and teach English for a few years, and then she wanted to join the Peace Corps. Her entire life was revolved around helping others. It was her passion. She got immense pleasure from helping those around her who were less fortunate. "Has Kagome not told you what has come of this era? There has been much devastation." Kayede said getting a forlorn look in her eyes. "You mean more so than when Naraku was alive? How could it be worse than that?" Mollye questioned. "Keh, how could it not be worse. Naraku was just child's play compared to this thing." Inuyasha said frowning. "Indeed he was. There has been unspeakable evil walking among us. A new threat to human and demon kind alike. His name is Karma. You did not hear about him in your time?" Kayede asked Mollye who was very enraptured in her story. "No, I didn't even know demons _had _existed. I don't even know if they still do. What exactly has he done?" She questioned. "Karma is a full demon, unlike Naraku was. His goal is to kill all humans and take over Japan with demons on his side. He wishes to rule them. Anyone who gets in his way, he kills automatically. Many villages have been destroyed and many lives have been taken all in his name. He does not kill, he gets his demon followers to do the dirty work for him. I have gone to these villages where people, by kami's blessing, were able to escape and have heard many stories. The main one being that of a prophecy of a powerful priestess who is to come from another world and save us all. She will be more powerful than any other priestess before her, including Midoriko who as you know, was the creator of the Shikon Jewel. It is said that she will destroy this evil but that then she will disappear. This makes me believe that it is indeed you, child. You are from another world, to us at least, and you are the most powerful human I have ever been around. I believe the well allowed you to be sent here because it is your destiny."

Mollye just stared in shock. "You have to be kidding me. I can't be powerful. I can barely play tennis well! I mean I took Tae Kwon Do for about 10 years, but that's it. I could never defeat him. I have major anxiety...if you haven't been able to tell. I would probably have a heart attack and die if I saw him." She stated slumping her shoulders. She desperately wanted to help these people, but how could she? "I mean, my family would probably kill me. Wait no, they wouldn't even believe I was here. I know you probably think i'm making excuses, but I honestly don't think I could defeat him. I don't feel powerful. I started feeling funny as soon as I entered Tokyo, which is present day here, and then when I came through the well that feeling intensified. I want to help these people. I feel a great need and like it's my responsibility, but how could I when I wouldn't even know what to do?" She questioned looking at everyone. "We could help you. You wouldn't be alone. We would help you prepare. I will help you every day learn how to control and hone in your powers." Kagome said smiling. "Ye say that you felt different when you came through the well? I wonder if your body just realized you had powers as soon as you got close. That's quite strange. But I do agree with Kagome. We both being priestesses could help you the most. But we would need to get someone who knew how to fight hand to hand combat well to teach you that." Kayede said getting up and stirring the food that was cooking. She tasted it and poured some into four bowls and then passed them out as she sat back down. "Yes that would be perfect! We could get Sesshomaru to teach her combat when he comes tomorrow to drop off Rin for her weekly lessons." Kagome said beginning to feel excited. "W-Wait...Sesshomaru? So he's real too? Oh God..." Mollye said putting her bowl down.

Everyone stared at Mollye as she looked down at her lap. "So you have heard of him too then? He would be great at helping you." Kagome said seeing her face go red. "Have you ever used a bow and arrow before? I'm wondering what weapon we could train you in." She asked eating her soup. "O-Oh yeah i've heard of him. Well I was hoping that if this was all true, then I wanted to use a sword. But we don't even know if i'm the prophecy yet. How do we figure that out?" Mollye wondered allowed. "A sword? That is definitely different considering you are a miko, or so we think at least. Most miko's use a bow and arrow. I suppose we could talk to Lord Sesshomaru tomorrow and see if he'd be willing to train you as well as teach you how to fight." Kayede answered her. "As for the prophecy, we will test my theory out tomorrow after you have rested." She said smiling. I need to call my family later, i'm sure my sister is freaking out right now. They won't even believe any of this. Good lord i'm really going to get yelled at now." Mollye said pinching the bridge of her nose under her glasses. "Yeah i'm going to assume that it will be harder for them to understand since you can't just cross back over the well and go see them. You would have to fly out of the country to sit and talk to them. Just explain what you can." Kagome said giving her shoulder a squeeze for reassurance.

After dinner was finished Kayede left saying that she'd stop by first thing tomorrow and help prove her "prophecy" theory. It was dark by the time she left so Mollye decided now would be a good time to call her family and try to explain things. "Hey Mollye, I placed a sleeping mat on the floor in the other room and I laid out a sleeping Yukata for you. Tomorrow if you want we can go bathe in a hot spring, they're pretty great! I also have some extra clothes for you to borrow until we get things figured out." Kagome said showing her the room she'd be sleeping in. "Oh you don't have to go to all that trouble, but I really appreciate it." Mollye said giving her a hug. "It's no problem, really. It's good to have another female friend around. Why don't you go call your family. Me and Inuyasha are going to go to sleep now. Good night, and try not to stress out or worry too much. Just let what's supposed to happen, happen." Kagome said smiling over her shoulder as she walked out. Sighing softly Mollye headed out the door in her room to call her family. Looking up at the full moon she prayed they would understand. How was she supposed to tell them anyways? Maybe it would be best to tell them _everything _when she saw them again. That's what she was going to do; make it subtle.

"Hi Momma, is Daddy with you?" Mollye asked as her mother answered her phone. "Hey baby! Yeah he's right here and your sister just walked in the door. She's staying the weekend with us. Is everything okay?" Her mother asked sounding worried. "No, well yes, everything is fine I guess. Can you just put me on speaker. I need to talk to you all." Mollye said biting her bottom lip. "Okay, you're on speaker phone now. What's going on?" Her mother questioned. "Well, I already talked to Merritt earlier but i'm just going to tell you the basics. I need you all, mainly you Momma, not to freak out or cry. Okay? Everything is fine. I'm...well...i'm not really in Tokyo anymore. I'm still in Japan, but I won't be coming home for a while. In fact, I don't know when i'll be coming home. I don't have my charger with me or any clothes or anything. They..uh...they don't even have phones here so I won't be able to keep in touch. I can't tell you where I am because even if I did you wouldn't believe me. I'm fine though, I promise. And i'll try to be home soon." She finished sounding extremely nervous. Her mother always did stress her out with her constant worrying. "What do you mean they don't have phones! Autumn, this isn't funny. Please tell me you're joking. Do I need to come get you? Where exactly are you?" Her mother said crying. "Momma please, she said she was fine. I trust her so please just trust me when I say she is okay." Her sister said trying to calm their mother down. "I promise I will return soon. You just have to trust me. I will tell you everything when I see you again." Mollye said trying to ease her mothers worries. "Okay...but where are you? Can't you at least tell me that?" Her mother asked. "I...I'm not in the present anymore. I'm in the past. I'm back in time, Momma. I can't explain how because we aren't exactly sure how. But I know how to get home, there's just something I have to do first, maybe." She replied confusing even herself with that answer. "In...the past? Okay, well that makes zero sense. That's not possible. But if that's all you can tell me, then promise you'll be home soon and TRY to keep in touch." Her mother responded. "I promise Momma. I gotta go so I don't use up all of my battery. I love you all, don't forget that." Mollye said as tears came to her eyes. "We all love you too. Please be careful." Her mother said as they all said their "I love you's". Mollye hung up the phone after wiping her eyes and walked back inside the hut. Changing into her sleeping Yukata, which was softer than a regular Kimono, she went to sleep.

He stared up at the moon with golden amber eyes wondering if this was the feeling that Goshinki had mentioned all those years ago. _"You will know when she comes. Your beast will understand and you will feel her presence. Once you see her for the first time, you will know; know that she is the one. The one to be your mate; your soul-mate." _He had said to him almost 150 years ago. Sesshomaru did indeed feel it. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but he felt something deep inside of him. Something was calling to him. The closer he got to his brothers village, the harder it called. He had long since stopped fighting the fact that he believed that he was going to end up alone. The truth was, he didn't want to be alone. No, he wasn't exactly alone. He had Rin. But he wanted someone with whom he could share his life with. Inu demons were extremely picky when it came to their mates and they were also the ones who desperately wanted to mate. He had held off for a long time fighting at that feeling, but he could deny it no longer. He, the lord of the Western Lands, needed and wanted a mate, and it seemed he soon was going to get his wish.


	5. Chapter 5

That last chapter was pretty long, sweet! I was worried that my chapters were going to be too short. Remember to review!

Chapter 5

The sky was clear and the air was warm as Sesshomaru made his way to his brothers village. "Lord Sesshomaru, is Lady Kagome going to teach me some of that arith-mat-ic?" Rin asked trying to sound out the word. She was 18 years old now but the word still troubled her. She had grown beautifully over the years and even had some suitors. Her education was started late thanks to the war with Naraku, but Sesshomaru being her father figure, wanted her to have the best education so twice every month he brought her to see Kagome. "I do not know, Rin. Perhaps." He responded as they neared Kagome's hut. As he came to the door he stopped suddenly. That feeling, it had grown tremendously just now. 'She's here. I can feel it.' He thought to himself. He had never been privy to the idea of soul-mates, considering it was very rare for demons to have them, and even more so for humans, but Goshinki had explicitly told him that he was to have one and so far he had not been wrong about anything. He had the feelings of being pulled and called by an unforeseen force and he had resigned to the fact that he was to have one. Pulling back the flap he entered the hut where Inuyasha and Kagome were eating their breakfast. "Oh hey! You're here early. Would you like some breakfast?" Kagome asked standing. "Rin will eat, you have another guest with you?" Sesshomaru asked her startling her with the question. "Oh yeah, that's a long story. She's in that room to your left asleep. She was really stressed out from certain events and I guess she was really tired." Kagome said pointing to the room Mollye was sleeping in. "Wait, hey, don't go in there she's still asleep!" She hissed as Sesshomaru pulled back the flap and walked into Mollye's room not heeding her request. When he walked in the feeling hit him full force as well as another feeling. This woman, she had a powerful aura!

Walking closer Sesshomaru noticed that her back was turned to him. He almost gasped as she turned over to him with a sigh. She was very beautiful and...human. He had not expected that. But how was it that this human had so much power? He would have to ask his brothers mate. Not only was she beautiful but she was the most adorable creature he had ever laid eyes on. He noticed that the right shoulder of her Yukata had slipped down and he growled low in his throat. He had just seen her and she was already affecting him. This was so unusual for him. He looked at her more closely and noticed that she had short hair for a woman and that it was an odd color that he hadn't seen on a human before. She also had a piece of metal in her nose. 'How strange.' He thought to himself as he felt a hand on his arm. "You're going to wake her. I'll tell you everything you want to know. Come on." Kagome whispered as he followed her out of the room.

"So, she is a miko? Yes, I felt her power. It is indeed great. And you say that she a part of a prophecy? I have heard of this prophecy but I never believed it to be true." Sesshomaru stated while he sat in front of Kagome and Inuyasha. Rin was outside busily picking flowers so that they could talk. "We're going to see today if the prophecy is true. We need to test her and see if she does indeed have powers that great. She's very confused because she already knows who we are. She also has really bad anxiety so she get's nervous easily." Kagome commented taking a sip of her tea. "How is it that she already knows of this Sesshomaru? That is not possible. But if she is indeed the prophecy, then I will teach her what she needs to know. The fact that she wishes to use a sword is admirable. Not many women, if any, wish to use such a weapon." He stated. Kagome spent the next half hour telling him where Mollye came from and anything else he needed to know.

Mollye awoke after the best sleep in her life! She really did enjoy sleeping on floor futons. Sitting up she sighed and rubbed her eyes when she heard voices outside. Putting on her glasses and straightening her hair she looked behind her and noticed a small mirror on a shelf. Getting up she walked over to it and picked it up. She was thankful that her face stopped breaking out and was clearer half a year ago. Now she didn't need to use makeup anymore which made her extremely happy. Straightening her clothes she walked towards the flap door and walked out and noticed no one in the living room, or what she assumed to be the living room. She turned towards the door when she heard voices outside. Walking to the flap door she stepped out and gasped. Golden eyes looked to her and she swallowed hard, face going aflame. He was actually...but...now she really DID believe she was dreaming. The only one who she ever dreamed about. The one man, well demon, who was the cause of her non existent dating life. "Sesshomaru." She whispered. "Yes, it seems that you do know who this Sesshomaru is. I presume that you are Mollye, or should I call you Miko Mollye?" Sesshomaru asked smirking as he stepped forward. "O-Oh, I mean, it doesn't matter. You're...you really are real." Mollye said stuttering. It wasn't really a question, rather she was trying to convince herself. "Indeed I am. Do you doubt this Sesshomaru's existence?" He asked quirking an eyebrow. "No I would never do such a thing." Mollye answered him face going redder. "I do have to say, it is nice to finally meet a human who is the equivalent of myself when it comes to power. Do you understand how much power you possess, Miko?" Sesshomaru asked her sensing her powers better now that she was awake. He noticed that she wore weird...contraptions across her eyes and that she had a hoop in her nose. He also noticed that her eyes were the color of the ocean which was not known among humans here. It did not matter though because he found her extremely beautiful and with her awake and standing in front of him she was even more appealing. "You can sense my power?" Mollye asked astounded that he had compared her to him. "Indeed I can. You have an abundance of power. I would very much like to see just how much." He stated to her. "Aye, well then how about we test that theory now?" Kayede asked as she approached them.

Mollye sat cross legged as Kayede sat in front of her and the others sat behind her watching. Mollye adjusted her Yukata so that she was covered decently while she was seated. "Okay child, I want ye to place both of your hand palm up on your knees and close your eyes." Kayede instructed her as Mollye did what she asked. "Now, I want you to feel deep inside of you. I want you to grasp what is there with your mind. It should feel different, warm almost." Kayede continued and stopped when Mollye gasped. "You have found it I see. Don't let go of it. I want you now to spread that feeling all through out your body. Send it to every limb and to every pore with your mind." She stated watching her intently. Mollye could feel the tingling sensation all over her body. It was in her bones, her blood, along her skin. She felt...powerful. She had never felt anything like it before. "Now, I want you to open your eyes and see for yourself just what you are capable of." Kayede commented. Mollye opened her eyes and everyone, despite Sesshomaru who stared with wide eyes, gasped upon seeing her. Looking down at herself she noticed that she was glowing pink. Not only that but in the center of her palms were two very big pink orbs of light. "I-I...but how is this possible?" Mollye asked stuttering. Little known to her, her eyes were also shining pink which had everyone's attention. "You _are _the prophecy, Miko. You are the one who is to destroy Karma. It is you destiny." Sesshomaru stated answering her question. "Very good child. Now I want you to close your eyes. It seems you have no problem summoning your powers. Try to let your powers recede back into you where they came from. Keep focusing on it until you can feel it gone from the outside of your body." Kayede said smiling at how far she had come in just so little time. Mollye did as she was told and then opened her eyes smiling brightly. "Does this make you happy, child? Do you believe in yourself now, that you are the one?" Kayede asked her. "Yes, I believe now. You know, for someone who generally believes anything that's "far fetched", I sure had a hard time believing that I could some how be part of something greater. I feels good to know that my life isn't so boring. This makes me extremely happy." She stated grinning.

As everyone went back to what they were doing, Kagome pulled Mollye to the side. "I'm going to get your stuff. You wait out here. We're going to have some girl time and take a bath in the hot spring!" She exclaimed happily. "Oh great! I've always wanted to try a hot spring." Mollye stated smiling as Kagome ran inside to grab their stuff. Turning back around she noticed Sesshomaru standing about a foot away from her. "Miko, you did an excellent job today. When I mentioned that your power was equivalent to my own, I was speaking the truth. I am the strongest demon, that I know of, and it seems that you are the strongest human." He stated giving her a small smile. "I'm really not that strong. I have a lot of power it seems, but i'm really not all that strong." Mollye stated lowering her head to look at the ground in embarrassment. "Then I will teach you how to become stronger. I will happily train you in hand to hand combat as well as how to wield a sword." Sesshomaru stated lifting her chin with his right hand to look at him. "Trust this Sesshomaru. You _will _powerful once I am finished with you."


End file.
